elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonic Electronic Engineering
Tonic Electronic Engineering (Chinese: 通力電子工程) is a company based in Hong Kong, People's Republic of China since 1989. They also operate the manufacturing facilitates in Shenzhen, China, under their subsidiaries, Smartonic Technologies (Chinese: 萬事通科技). History Tonic Electronic Engineering was established in 1989. They also operate the manufacturing facilitates in Shenzhen, China, under their subsidiaries, Smartonic Technologies. They were certified comply the ISO 9001 in 1999 and ISO 9001:2000 in 2001. In 1998, the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 1997 (設計手冊：暢通無阻的通道 1997, BFA 1997)" standard by Buildings Department has established. They produce the "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit" and "Lift Intercom System" to comply the BFA 1997 standard. Almost both major elevator companies and third-party elevator maintenance companies in Hong Kong were choosing their components. Products Arrival gong Their arrival chime are usually can be placed in the floor indicator wiring box, for generating the up direction ring at once and down direction at twiceOTIS Traction Elevators-iTOWER at iSQUARE-Hong Kong赤柱美利樓OTIS升降機[NO 13 FLOOR 2 New Schindler MRL Service Traction Elevator @Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui]. Alarm buzzer They only produce one type of elevator alarm buzzer, as they easily identify by the orange box with the "LIFT ALARM" (Chinese: 升降機警報器) word etched on the front panel. It could be a replacement of the original alarm bell of installed for the installations. Smartonic alarm buzzer.jpg|Tonic AC519-T5-DM elevator alarm buzzer which replaced from the original alarm bell. From the GEC Express Lift. LED and LCD floor indicators They provide different types of the floor indicators. 16-Segmented, LED dot-matrix and LCD floor indicators. LaiShekHouse_Fujitec.jpg|Tonic DS220-5A-S3/DS223-5A-S3 2 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the Fujitec elevator. ThyssenKrupp HA indicator.jpg|Tonic DS220-5A-S3/DS223-5A-S3 2 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. OTIS Custom HK Hall.jpg|Tonic DS320-0-S3/DS323-2C-S3 3 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the Otis elevator. Schindler_STEP_EB111.jpg|Tonic DM032H-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Schindler elevator. Mitsubishi_US91_Round.jpg|Tonic DM024C-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Mitsubisi elevators. 2013_Mitsubishi_Hall_HKPH.jpg|Tonic DM120H-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Mitsubisi elevators. Generic_LCD_car_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|Tonic LDM057B-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the Fujitec elevator. Generic_LCD_car_floor_indicator_HK_2.jpg|Tonic LDM057B-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the Otis elevator. Intercom system Their intercom system can build-up with the three way communications connected between elevator car, lobby security counter/security room/shroff office and machine room/MRL control panel. Lift Access Control system The access control system can choose either password keypad or the smart card with the card readerThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator at Highgrade Building,Tsim Sha Tsui,Kowloon,Hong Kong. Backup power supply for lift car Those usually installed on the car-top for lighting, intercom and ventilating in the elevator car. Automatic Floor Announcement Unit A common type of the floor announcement for the accessible elevatorsFujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square,Chai Wan,Hong KongOtis Traction Elevator at Harbour Plaza 8 Degress Hotel , To Kwan Wan , Kowloon , Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator Jordon Centre, Jordon, Kowloon, Hong KongSchindler Traction Elevator at Jockey Club Hall, Centennial Campus, Hong Kong University, Pok Fu Lam, Hong KongSchindler Traction elevator Elevator at Hong Kong International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong KongOTIS Traction Elevator at Shan Chuen House, Shui Chuen O Estate, Sha Tin, N.T., Hong Kong. Notable projects Trivia See also *Dewhurst *Everbright (Hong Kong) External links *Official website **English version of the official website (some of the pages may not translated in English) Category:Generic elevator component companies